


Fairy Tail's Celestial Warrior

by BigBossLives



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossLives/pseuds/BigBossLives
Summary: What if the Gohan from Trunks's future instead of dying somehow appeared in the world of Fairy Tail? Read on Gohan's quest to return home or stay there and face whatever challenges they'll throw at him with the help of our favourite mages





	Fairy Tail's Celestial Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to their rightful owners Hiro Mashima and Akira Toriyama respectively. This is just a fan fiction that came from my imagination and I hope you enjoy it!**

People speaking: "My name is Gohan!"

People thinking:  _'Why you bastard!'_

Magic spells or techniques : **"Kamehameha!"**

Creature/Dragon speaking:  _ **"I have returned!"**_

Creature/Dragon thinking:  _ **'Come on!'**_

Author's note: / It's just for any reference or side note I might add at some points in the story/

Flashbacks: _he then took a step forwards and charged_

**Chapter one: Arrival at Earthland and the meeting with Fairy Tail**

* * *

Emptiness, loneliness and fear, these were the emotions that were coursing through Gohan's mind. After his death at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, he was thrown into a black space.  _'So this is death huh?'_  he thought sadly,  _'Well now I know how dad felt when he died.'_

Gohan had been a lonely boy since he was 9 when his dad died as a result of a heart disease. A year later the Androids attacked and all of his father's friends gave their lives trying to stop them or trying to protect Gohan from dying. The rage of seeing his friends get murdered like that was maddening! He couldn't take it anymore! All that rage and feeling of uselessness led Gohan to attain the legendary transformation known as Super Saiyan, but sadly it wasn't enough of an advantage against the Androids and even with 13 years of training and fighting, he failed at killing both. As usual, when thinking of his never-ending battle with the Androids he reached over to feel the stump of his left arm... Only to realize it was in fact no longer a stump.  _'My arm!? It's back, so then I really must be gone...'_  Staring at the black empty space he sighed, his thoughts turned to his young companion Trunks. His greatest regret being that Trunks would feel the same loneliness he felt, the same hurt and pain... Lost in these thoughts it wasn't until the last moment he noticed a light that was getting brighter by the second.

He was suddenly laying on a street full of people with a loud voice calling him. Groaning he opened his eyes just to see a pink haired guy around 17 years old. He was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat which was opened and showed his bare torso, he also wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck. Gohan looked at the boy and tried to get up but only managed to rise to a sitting position. In a harsh voice, he asked: "W-where am I? W-what is this place and who are you?"

Natsu looked at the man in front of him, he looked around his early twenties and wore what might have been a training uniform of sorts, but now the only thing covering the guy's body was a blue undershirt, tattered orange pants, and worn boots. At first, Natsu had thought the man to be a drunken bum, but upon closer inspection, he began to reform that idea. He was a tall, stern, and muscular man who didn't smell of alcohol at all. He had quite a few scratches and bruises as well as a scar that ran across the left side of his face. He had the look of someone that knows how to handle himself. Not a bum then, but a fighter. Maybe even a mage!

Natsu decided to answer his questions. "Well for starters we are in Fiore more specifically the City of Magnolia as for who I am, I'm Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer!"Gohan stared at him for a couple of seconds before asking: "Fire Dragon Slayer? What's that?".This time it was Natsu's turn to stare at him before laughing in his face, after a minute or so of laughing he stopped and spoke."You've never heard of the Ka no Metsuryū Mahō? Where are you from?"

In Gohan's mind, there were a lot of questions. He had never heard of Fiore or Magnolia, and after spending the last 13 years defending humanity from the Androids, he had a good working knowledge of pretty much every remaining city on the planet. With his Ki sensing skills, he could feel the life force of large groups of people or powerful individuals. Stretching out his senses he couldn't find any familiar energy signatures, pockets of survivors or people like Master Roshi and his student Trunks. He instead found plenty of signatures that were significantly stronger than the average human, but not as powerful as any of the Z fighters. This place felt different, alien compared to home. The only time Gohan had ever felt this way was when he had travelled to Namek as a boy. His father had told him stories as a boy about other world and halos and King Yemma, never anything about a 'Dragon Slayer' with pink hair.  _'If I'm not in my world, but I'm not in Otherworld... Then where the hell am I?'_   With all these confusing thoughts racing through his mind he blurted out the only thing he knew for sure: "Honō no Metsuryū Mahō means Fire Dragon Slayer Magic!" Despite him devoting his life to training and fighting, he was still a very intelligent person and still retained the knowledge that his mother had pretty much forced him to study as a looked at him oddly and answered."Yup! And I'm looking for Igneel The Fire Dragon!" Gohan narrowed his eyes lightly "To slay him?" Asked Gohan, thinking he was just starting to understand the youth in front of him.

"Wha- NO! Of course not! How could you even think that..." Natsu began, looking both horrified and, looking to diffuse the situation noticed a weird red mark on Natsu's right shoulder so he pointed at it and spoke again. "What is that mark on your shoulder Natsu-san?" Natsu looked at where Gohan pointed and smirked. "This is the symbol of the guild I belong to: Fairy Tail! We're the #1 strongest Guild in all of Fiore!" It seemed that talking about his beloved guild distracted him from the thought of attacking Igneel. Now that got Gohan's attention, so this place Fairy Tail seemed like it was full of powerful individuals that also used magic. Gohan could feel a significant amount of power within Natsu, not enough to compare to the Androids, but far more power than the average human. The power he felt was different than anything he had sensed before. It was almost a little like Ki, but closer to what it felt like when Piccolo would materialize clothing out of thin air or Mr Popo would fly on his Magic Carpet.

Gohan figured that he had two options, to either go with Natsu to that place and see if he could find an answer to his problems, or he could try to find answers on his own, injured, starving and wearing tattered rags… Sighing he looked at Natsu again and said. "All right Natsu I'd like you to take me to your guild please."

Natsu nodded and motioned for him to follow and so Gohan followed him. They were soon standing in front of an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore a great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles.

Smiling, Natsu practically kicked the door open and stormed in. Gohan looked around and slowly entered the building before being overwhelmed by the amount of positive energy he felt coming from all of those people... He hadn't felt that kind of energy in years! It reminded him of the good old days with his father's friends or simply the energy that was always present in the Son household before Goku's untimely death. Gohan couldn't help himself, he smirked and chuckled before asking Natsu. "Hey, Natsu-san how exactly do I join?" Interest and excitement were clear in his voice so Natsu smirked back and told him that if he wanted to join then he'd needed to ask the Master: Makarov Dreyar. And if he allowed it… Then welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I first published this story back in 2015 on fanfiction.net and I still am! I just felt like cross-posting it here y'know? I know some of you would like to know when the story really starts or how I'm gonna handle Gohan's power, so just in case you do, it starts for the most part on chapter 2 or 3. I will be explaining how the heck I plan to balance Gohan since, for the most part, his power is that of the History of Trunks special, meaning that he could kill one of the Androids if he could. Also, there will be some relationship-building hints, some Gohan centric chapters but I completely understand if you would like to see the REAL action but we'll get there!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story, I'd love to hear your opinions and constructive criticisms! Enjoy!


End file.
